Embrasse moi encore
by Orenga
Summary: Quand Arthur est frappé par une malédiction qui viendra le sauver ?   Présence de relation entre hommes : Homophobe passez votre chemin.


Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi. But non lucratif.

Note : Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Un petit commentaire même pour me dire " :) " me fera grandement plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Orenga

* * *

À cette heure si avancée de la journée, il aurait été normal que le Prince Arthur soit à la recherche du druide qui avait lancé une malédiction sur sa famille. Mais comment mener à bien une mission quand il est nous impossible de nous réveiller ?

Désireux de rétablir la magie dans le Royaume, Arko le Druide s'était mis en tête d'éteindre la lignée des Pendragon. Il visa bien sûr le fils : Arthur Pendragon. À ses yeux, il était le digne héritier de son père : il exécrait la magie l'interdisant donc sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir. Afin d'atteindre son but, il condamna Arthur à un sommeil magique : si sous sept jours, le prince n'avait reçu un baiser de la personne qui faisait battre son coeur, jamais il ne se réveillerait entraînant inexorablement Uther le Roi de Camelot dans une folie plus grande. Jamais, pensait-il, Arthur serait tombé amoureux. Il était plutôt du genre à suivre aveuglement son père : Arthur devait sagement attendre un joli mariage arrangé. Pitoyable.

Uther, d'abord réticent, accepta sous la pression de Gaius le Médecin de la Cour, de faire défiler les femmes qu'Arthur avait déjà rencontrées à son chevet. Elles devaient déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser, attendre une quelconque réaction et si rien ne se passait, céder la place. Au début, il n'appela que celles issus de la noblesse. Les demoiselles espérant le réveiller passaient sous l'œil très vigilant de Merlin le valet d'Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier passait son temps au prés de son maître s'absentant seulement pour tenter de trouver une solution autre que le baiser. Mais ses recherches, à son plus grand désespoir, restaient infructueuses. À cours d'idées deux jours après l'incident, il n'eut d'autres choix que d'aller demander l'aide du Grand Dragon Kilgharrah enfermé sous le château:

« - J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Arthur est aux portes de la mort et je ne sais que faire ! Où êtes vous ? »

Comme sortis des entrailles de la terre, la réponse vint avant que la créature ne se pose devant Merlin :

« -Dis moi jeune sorcier, n'es tu pas chargé d'empêcher la mort du futur Roi de Camelot.

- Arthur a été ensorcelé. Il ne pourra se réveiller que s'il reçoit un baiser de celle qu'il aime. Mais ce sommeil deviendra éternel dans cinq jours si ce baiser n'a lieu. N'y a t il pas un autre moyen de le sauver ?

- Ne serait-ce l'œuvre d'Arko ? N'apprendra t'il donc jamais rien de ses erreurs passées ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Arko a souvent une vision erroné de ces victimes. Par conséquent, ses sorts, car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lance cette malédiction, échouent très souvent.

- Il y a donc un espoir ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Trouve La personne qu'il aime et tu le sauveras. L'Amour le Vrai est le seul remède jeune sorcier !

- Mais Uther n'acceptera jamais que Gwen vienne l'embrasser. Ce n'est qu'une servante !

- Gwen dis tu ? Le Dragon poussa un étrange grognements assimilable à un rire et ajouta en prenant son envol :

- Vous êtes les deux faces d'une seule et même pièce, l'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre. Ne l'oublie jamais... »

Merlin était anéanti:

« Comment vais-je convaincre Uther de laisser Gwen embrasser Arthur ? »

* * *

Deux jours de plus passèrent sans aucun changement. L'espoir de voir un jour le Prince se réveiller diminuait au fil des heures. Finalement, Morgane à la demande de Merlin, convainquit Uther de laisser Gwen tenter sa chance. Tout le monde, mis à part le Roi, était au courant de la grande affection qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Il ne restait que deux jours quand Uther donna son consentement.

Ainsi Gwen, plus que confiante, entra dans la pièce gardée par deux gardes. Elle croisa d'abord le regard tendre de Gaius puis celui encourageant de Sir Léon. Ensuite, ces yeux dérivèrent sur ceux de Morgane. Gwen y vit toute la tendresse que sa maîtresse ressentait pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Sa vision s'élargit pour rencontrer Uther penché sur son fils assoupi. Elle avança encore un peu et aperçue dans un coin sombre deux perles... dorées ? Elle sursauta. Avait-elle vu ce qu'elle avait cru voir ?

Merlin avait vu son amie sursauter. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait compris ce qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler. Le jeune sorcier suivit Gwen du regards qui se plaça d'un côté de la couche du prince en face d'Uther. Ce dernier lui dit :

« Tu es notre dernière chance ! Réveille le! »

Sur ces mots, Gwen se pencha délicatement sur celui qu'elle aimait, s'arrêta à quelque centimètres du visage d'Arthur admirant sa grande beauté et finalement posa ses lèvres en un doux baiser sur celles d'Arthur. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent emplie la pièce la faisant vibrer. Le monde présent retint leur respiration et... Rien. Absolument rien ne se passa. Arthur demeurait ensorcelé. Merlin à cet instant sentit toutes sortes de sentiments lui transpercer le cœur. Il n'arrivait à faire le tri sur ce qu'il ressentait et le fait que Gaius le fixe de cette manière si accusatoire n'aidait en rien les choses. Le sorcier s'avança vers son amie qui semblait perdue.

Gwen ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé ? Elle sentit Merlin la tirer vers l'arrière :

« Ne me touche pas ! Il m'aime je le sais ! Attendons un peu ! Réveillez-vous Arthur ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi re-essayer. Je l'aime tant s'il vous plaît... Il ne doit pas mourir non ! Pardonnez moi ! Pardon...» Ses dernières paroles moururent dans ses sanglots. Merlin avait réussi à l'attirer à lui et tentait de la réconforter :

«Chhh ça va aller. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il doit y avoir une explication. Nous le sauverons ne t'en fais pas. »

Personne ne crut à ses paroles réconfortantes.

* * *

Plus tard Merlin s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il devait faire le point sur les événements passés. Plongé dans ses pensées, il eu un sursaut quand il se rendit compte que cette nuit était probablement la dernière où il pourrait se trouver seul avec Arthur avant... Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il allait mourir et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était trop dur. En un instant il se décida. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il avait besoin aussi de lui faire ses adieux. À cette pensée, son cœur se contracta douloureusement. Avant que ses larmes se mettent à couler, il se leva, traversa précautionneusement la pièce principale pour ne pas réveiller Gaius et dés qu'il fut sortis de l'appartement, il se mit a courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand il arriva devant les portes de la chambre d'Arthur, il endormit les deux gardes d'une formule et entra. Lentement, il s'approcha.

Arthur avait le teint pale et semblait peiner à respirer. À chaque inspiration, Merlin pensait douloureusement que c'était peut être la dernière. Il lui restait normalement une journée, mais comment faire confiance aux dires d'un être si maléfique ?

Le sorcier pris la liberté de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Arthur, vous êtes définitivement un crétin royal. Toujours à vous fourrer dans des situations plus désastreuses les unes que les autres. Mais un crétin royal sans qui j'aurais beaucoup de mal à vivre.

Tant de chose à vous dire. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... »

Merlin soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser sa tristesse l'envahir.

«Tout d'abord, je vous demande de me pardonner. Pardonnez moi car cette fois ci, je n'ai pas su vous protéger ni vous sauver. Eh oui Sire ! J'ai sauvé votre royal derrière plus de fois que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Comment ? C'est simple : grâce à la magie. Je suis un sorcier Arthur ! »

Il arrêta de parler. Peut être attendait il une quelconque réaction de la part de son maître ? Peut être espérait il qu'il se réveille sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Rien. Toujours rien.

Alors il lui raconta tout. Comment il résista au chant ensorcelé, la prophétie du Dragon, comment il avait fait fuir les bandits de son village natal lui et non Will et dernier événement en date, il lui parla de Freya.

« Vous voyez Arthur, j'y ai cru. Je pensais vraiment que partir avec elle était la meilleure solution. Avec elle j'étais moi. Vraiment moi. Ne vous méprenez pas. Avec vous aussi je suis moi-même. Mais il y a toujours cette barrière entre nous. Et puis cette peur qu'un jour vous découvriez ma nature, que vous me dénonciez et surtout que votre regard sur moi change. Avec elle je n'avais rien à cacher, c'était si bien ! Mais elle est morte. Très vite, trop vite, d'autres sentiments revinrent prendre leur place dans mon cœur Arthur. J'ai tout tenté pour les étouffer. En vain. Alors j'ai essayé de les ignorer. Ça à un peu prés marché. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Vous vous souvenez de ce vent étrange lorsque Gwen vous a embrassé ? Tout le monde, ou presque, a cru que c'était l'enchantement qui se rompait. Je dis presque parce que Gaius, lui, a tout de suite compris. Il est comme un père pour moi vous savez. Je crois qu'il sait Sire. Je suis même sur qu'il l'a su avant moi. Cette bourrasque n'était effectivement pas naturelle. Je n'ai pu me contrôler. Si vous vous étiez réveillé, le fait que vous aimiez Gwen d'un amour sincère comme je pensais savoir aurait été confirmé. Alors quand elle a posé ses lèvres sur les vôtres, la jalousie qui m'habitait s'est échappée de mon corps. Ma magie a amplifié ce sentiment si intime et vous connaissez la suite. Si vous étiez éveillé Arthur, vous m'auriez affirmé savoir que j'aime Gwen. Mais la vérité est tout autre : Je vous aime Arthur. »

Merlin ne put alors empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elles étaient la douloureuse illustration de son échec. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il hoquetait. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Bon sang Arthur allait mourir !

« Ma vie sans vous me semble dénuée de sens ! J'ai si mal, si mal. Et je la sens Arthur, elle nous entoure, elle nous guette. La Mort sait que lorsque vous partirez, je partirai avec vous. Car nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce Arthur. Kilgharrah me l'a encore dit lorsque je lui ai demandé son aide. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde où vous n'êtes Arthur. »

Merlin du mordre son poings pour ne pas crier sa tristesse. Ses tripes, son cœur, son Âme se tordaient douloureusement. Lorsqu'il réussi à se calmer, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle :

« Arthur Arthur vous ne pouvez pas mourir non Arthur s'il vous plaît Arthur réveillez vous Arthur que vais je faire sans vous Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur... »

Alors qu'il psalmodiait son prénom telle une ode à la mort, à son tour il se pencha et embrassa Arthur. Il n'eut guère la force d'attendre le manque de réaction de son amour. D'un bond il se leva et couru vers sa chambre plus décidé que jamais.

S'il avait attendu rien qu'un peu, à peine trente secondes, il aurait vu les yeux remplis de larmes mais ouvert de son Prince. Arthur était réveillé. Mais était il trop tard ?

Le futur Roi tenta de se lever pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait mais son corps avait du mal à répondre à ses exigences. Debout, il flanchait à chaque pas. Arthur rageait car il perdait du temps. Il se rappela les paroles de Merlin : « » Elles étaient sans équivoque : Merlin allait se donner la mort.

En effet, ce que Arko avait délibérément omis de préciser était qu'Arthur pouvait entendre et voir tous ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre. Comme un spectre flottant au dessus de son corps meurtri, il était spectateur de sa propre mort.

Difficilement mais sûrement, Arthur courrait murmurant sans cesse le prénom du sorcier comme celui ci avait fait avec le sien.

Enfin, il arriva à destination. Gaius inconscient de la scène qui se passait, ronflait dans son lit. Le Prince traversa l'atelier, entra dans la chambre de Merlin et le vit. Il semblait dormir mais la fiole de poison vide près de sa main ne laissait pas de doute. Le prince se précipita à son chevet :

« Merlin ! »

Le valet ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il vit Arthur, sourit se croyant déjà mort et sombra après avoir laissé échappé une dernière fois : « Arthur ».

« Oui je suis là. Ne meurt pas Merlin s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser après m'avoir ramené à la vie. GAIUS cria t'il, GAIUS À L'AIDE. Je t en supplie Merlin je t aime. Reviens moi c'est un ordre ! GAIUS ! IL VA MOURIR ! Tu es un sorcier non ? Utilise ta magie je te l'autorise et reviens moi par pitié. »

C'est sur ces mots que le médecin fit enfin son entrée dans la chambre du mourant. Il vit avec surprise Arthur à terre en larme tenant Merlin contre son torse. Sa tête blotti contre son cou, il lui déclarait son amour. Il remarqua ensuite que Merlin avait l'air d'un chiffon. Pourquoi ? La bouteille vide de poison lui sauta aux yeux. Il se précipita sur l'antidote espérant qu'il ne soit déjà mort. Il eu du mal à séparer Arthur de Merlin mais arriva finalement à lui faire ingurgiter le contre-poison. Il prit son pouls : son cœur battait faiblement mais il battait. Il allait vivre. Gaius soupira de soulagement et se retira sur sa couche : il avait besoin de se remettre de sa peur et il sentait qu'il devait laisser Arthur et Merlin seuls.

Celui ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit Arthur. Le Prince plus qu'heureux, d'une voix chargée d'Amour ordonna :

« Embrasse moi encore ! »

Orenga

PS : Pardon si quelques fautes ont échappé à mon regard acéré.


End file.
